Talk:Shattering Stars/Thief
Added the item Key Ring Belt to the list of "Steal" + items in the first strategy. ::--Chaosdruid 14:36, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Teh fight Just curious but i'm thinking about making THF my first to 75 and I was thinking could you just Hide > SATA Dancing Edge then use the wing and SC for like uber damage? o.o If Thief is going to be your first 75, then you can just take the Steal method to victory. >_> --Taeria 19:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hide doesn't work on Maat. (It will say that you "use hide but is spotted by Maat") I wish it did so I could add another SA during this fight. The good thing is though that you can sneak attack him at the very beginning because he will not move until you attack him first. FYI so you know what to expect: if you Sneak attack > Dancing Edge > icarus wing > Dancing Edge > Detonation you will do a lot of damage to him but he will still have about 40% HP left. he will instantly Perfect Dodge. (you will probably flee while he does perfect dodge) After that he will be hitting you for between 180 - 290 damage per hit and you will likely be hitting him for 15-35 per hit so the trick is to figure out how you will survive that last 40% while actually having time to build another 100% TP. So far i have not figured that out. If i try and heal myself up with potions i am not building any TP and therefore it is an exercise in futility as I am just biding my time waiting to die. If I don't heal myself with potions I can survive only 4 or 5 of his hits with 1,000 HP. currently I am 66 THF and am 0/5 but I am thinking now hat I need to level THF to 75 before I can beat him. the +73 evasion in gear and capped evasion skill (including capped evasion merits) and capped parrying (including capped parrying merits) and capped shield skill that I have are not enough to live through this fight long enough to build another 100% TP and finish him off.--NOiSEA 16:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Member's Attempts Please place your attempts here to show your success or unsuccessful tries. I went 1/8 as 70 THF. I tried about 3 different methods each time. First time I went into BCNM naked (except Opo Necklace), drank 2 Sleep pots and equipped all Steal gear with Scorp Harness, Hoplite's Harpe, Thug's Zambrek, Unyielding Ring. I was unsuccessful. 2nd attempt was the same but used a Thief's Knife. Same result. On my final attempt I died. After Reraising I re-equipped Steal set-up and waitied on Steal to be available. I used Hide and Maat did NOT see me. After timer for Steal hit zero I attempted again. This time I stole the scroll but Maat used Asuran Fists. I did have the scroll in my inventory and broke the 70 cap. I was 1/2 as 70 THF. First attempt I forgot food, only had an Accura Cape, Swift Belt, and full Rogue's attire. All skills were capped for 69 but I was still missing like crazy. I tried to outrun his attacks during PD but he caught up with me and was beating the hell out of me that before I could use my PD he downed me. Second attempt was a scary success. This time I used Bream Sushi, grabbed myself an Amemet Mantle, Life Belt, and Scorpion Harness. The rest of my gear I used Empress Hairpin (swapped in Rogue's Bonnet when attempting to steal), Spike Necklace, 2x Dodge Earrings, Rogue's Armlets (swapped Thief's Kote when attempting to steal), Woodsman Ring (swapped in Rogue's Ring when attempting to steal), Jaeger Ring, Rogue's Culottes, and Bounding Boots. Before battle I was completely stripped off gear except for a Reraise Hairpin and Opo-opo Necklace, went in and equipped a Behemoth Knife and Serket Shield since I couldn't find anything better and built up tp, then followed that up using a Blink Band and Stoneskin Torque. I followed tactics of going behind him, gulped a Pamama au Lait, and using SA which went off before I could use Dancing Edge, used an Icarus Wing and Dancing Edge again. He immediately used PD so I used mine, although I maybe could've waited halfway through his PD so that I wouldn't have felt the full force of his asuran fists. His melee is pretty strong when it hits, was trying to survive gulping Hi-Potions +1-3 until I only had Hi-Potions remaining and they weren't enough to keep me up especially when it came to his ws that almost downed me. I'd gain 100 HP he'd knock off twice as much. Hi-Potions just seem entirely useless when he's hitting for way more than what they recover whilst the HQs were just recovering what he took off, I would say if it looks like it's going real bad and you don't have enough HP remaining to survive a super kick then take a Vile Elixir with you as they can restore enough to survive a couple of kicks. I just spammed them like crazy until I had just over 1000 TP and threw my final dancing edge at him and he gave up. Throughout the fight I tried to steal once but no luck. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 16:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC)